


До меня дошел слух...

by Dreamer_kind



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Compulsion, Drugs, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Ghosts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer_kind/pseuds/Dreamer_kind
Summary: ..., что Клаус перестал отравлять свое тело.
Kudos: 9





	До меня дошел слух...

**Author's Note:**

> АУ о том, как все могло быть иначе.

За окнами дома Харгривзов бушевала непогода. По черным большим окнами били тяжелые капли, а в камине главной гостиной потрескивали дрова. Клаус почти с головой залез в нижние ящики отцовского бара и нашел непочатую бутылку коллекционного ледяного вина.

— Юху, удачная охота!

Он захлопнул дверцы и выпрямился, когда в комнате вдруг вспыхнул свет. Клаус сощурился. Бен, сидящий на барном столе — тоже, но скорее по старой памяти, так как резкий свет не причинял ему никакого дискомфорта.

— Тебя так просто найти, Четвертый. Главное идти на звон бутылок и алкогольные пары.  
— И тебе привет, Диего.

Клаус добродушно улыбнулся и приветственно перебрал в воздухе пальцами левой руки. Правой он прижимал к груди найденную бутылку. Он уже готов был выскользнуть мимо брата в холл и пойти в свою комнату, как следом за Диего возник Лютер и оттеснил его внутрь гостиной. Тут же были Эллисон и Ваня.

— Что происходит? — Четвертый продолжал улыбаться, но теперь поочередно и с подозрением смотрел на каждого из родных.

Первой заговорила Ваня.

— Мы волнуемся за тебя.  
— О нет, интервенция? Опять?  
— А они молодцы, не сдаются, — Бен спрыгнул на пол и встал со стороны братьев и сестер, так как хотел хотя бы как-то поддержать родных в их попытках воззвать к разуму Клауса. Он заметил оскорбленный взгляд Четвертого и развел руками.

— У меня все в порядке и все под контролем.  
— Да мы тебя трезвым уже четыре больше месяца не видели, — включился Лютер.  
— Я все еще переживаю смерть Бена, понятно? Имею полное право скорбеть как хочу.  
— Ай, как гадко прикрываться мной!  
— Хватит прикрываться Беном!  
— Спасибо, Эллисон! — Шестой показал два больших пальца и встал ближе к сестре.  
— Тебе плевать на него, на нас и на себя…  
— Ауч!  
— Но это не значит, что нам плевать на тебя. — Эллисон выпрямилась и уперла руки в бока.

Улыбка на губах Клауса потухла. Он переложил бутылку из одной руки в другую и хмыкнул:

— Вам никогда не было дело до меня, пока я не стал таскать ваши вещи и еще сильнее бесить отца.  
— Ты ошибаешься.  
— Вот и не ошибаюсь, Ваня.  
— Я же говорил, это бесполезно…  
— Вот! Нужно было слушать Диего. Заодно бы и отпраздновали, что у него мозг включился.  
— Говнюк!

Диего уже замахнулся, чтобы врезать Четвертому, но Лютер оттащил брата в сторону.

— Дорогие мои, давайте вы оставите меня в покое, а я сам разберусь, как мне жить. Хорошо? Вот и славно! — Хлопнул в ладоши и собрался красиво покинуть компанию родственников, как все внутри похолодело.

— До меня дошел слух,…  
— Нет…  
— ...что Клаус перестал отравлять свое тело.

Все переглянулись и уставились на Четвертого.

— Эллисон, — его глаза в панике распахнулись, когда он понял, что произошло. Клаус кинулся к сестре и теперь Лютеру пришлось брать на себя другого брата. — Что ты наделала?!  
— Если ты сам не можешь справиться со своими привычками, то я обязана вмешаться. Давно должна была.  
— Ты обязана нахер пойти, Эллисон! Что мало уже славы всемирной, решила внагрузку еще и благодетельницей стать? — Повис в руках Первого. — Отмени слух!  
— Нет, Клаус.  
— Ты не понимаешь… Вы никто не понимаете!  
— Слух нельзя отменить. Уверена, потом ты еще спасибо мне скажешь.

Клаус осел на пол, когда все молча вышли из комнаты, и лишь Ваня в дверях виновато обернулась на ссутулившуюся спину брата.

***

Четвертый просидел на полу еще несколько минут не мигая и смотря в одну точку, прежде чем направился в свою комнату.  
Среди разбросанных на полу подушек нашел штопор, и открыл вино. Выдохнул и опрокинул бутылку, чтобы сделать добрый глоток, но тут же подавился. Горло сжалось, не пропуская алкоголь и не давая дышать. Четвертый закашлялся и выплюнул все, что было во рту.

— Нет, нет, нет, нет!

Еще одна попытка и тот же результат. И еще одна.

— ААААААААААААААА! — Размахнулся и швырнул бутылку о стену. Закрыл лицо руками.  
— Клаус? — Бен стоял рядом с растекающимся по стене винным пятном.

Четвертый вдруг встрепенулся, но не от голоса брата — он бросился к кровати. Вытащил из-под нее небольшую жестяную коробку, в которой лежали значки, сотки с изображениями участников Академии Амбрелла, игральные кости и упаковка карт. Достал из этой упаковки пакет с припрятанными таблетками и высыпал три на ладонь. Закинул все сразу в рот и опять закашлялся. Выплюнул их, упал на пол и закрыл голову руками.

— Мне конец.  
— Может быть, это не самый плохой вариант? Может, у тебя получится… ты научишься контролировать силу?

Клаус сжался еще сильнее.  
— Они идут, Бен. Они идут.

Четвертый не был пьян или укурен настолько, чтобы мочь спрятаться в ломке и похмелье хоть сколько-нибудь долго. Клаус протрезвел быстро и они уже были рядом.  
Всего девять призраков, но, казалось, что они заполнили собой все пространство комнаты. Галдели, и шумели, и кричали, обступив кровать Четвертого, и требовали обратить на себя внимание.  
Клаус заворачивался в одеяло, закрывал голову подушкой и выкручивал плеер на всю громкость. Иногда он швырялся вещами в стены, плакал и просил призраков уйти. Иногда ему удавалось забыться коротким сном.  
А еще Клаус совершенно перестал различать голос Бена во всей какофонии звуков. Он видел, что брат в комнате, смотрит с жалостью и беспокойством, но ничем не может помочь. Бен пытался заставить брата поговорить с призраками, но пробиться через стену, сотканную из ужаса и детских кошмаров было ему не под силу.

В одну из ночей Клаус не выдержал — он выбрался из своей комнаты и стал колотить в запертую дверь сестры, ударяя ее руками и пиная ногами.

— Эллисон, прошу тебя…. УМОЛЯЮ ТЕБЯ, ЭЛЛИСОН! Хочешь, я на колени встану? Пожалуйста, — закашлялся и утер слезы. — Пожалуйста, они не дают мне покоя. Они кричат ВСЕ ВРЕМЯ!  
— Эй, кричишь тут ты один, идиот! Два часа ночи, а ты…

Лютер дернул брата за шиворот, но тот вывернулся, лягнулся и умудрился укусить Первого за руку. И вот он снова у двери — царапает ее ногтями.

— Совсем крышей поехал?! — Лютер сгреб его в охапку и потащил в комнату, мимо спален всех остальных.  
— Я не справляюсь... Они сводят меня с ума! Слышите? Пожалуйста, Эллисон! Ребята, умоляю вас. Вы не представляете каково это, когда они постоянно рядом.

Когда Лютер затолкнул четвертого в его комнату и захлопнул дверь, Ваня поежилась. Она хотела что-то сказать, но первым заговорил Диего и озвучил ее мысли.

— Как-то это не очень похоже на выздоровление.  
— Разумеется, он же наркоман и алкоголик, за один день это не лечится, — Эллисон выглянула из своей комнаты и теперь в коридоре стояли все, за исключением Четвертого. Даже Бен облокотился о стену рядом.  
— Но прошло уже четыре дня.  
— И он хочет привлечь к себе внимание. — Лютер пожал плечами. — Ты же знаешь какой он актер, Ваня.  
— Ну не думаю…  
— Лютер прав. Клаус играет на наших чувствах. Пытается вызвать жалость и заставить нас пойти на уступки. Если мы поддадимся сейчас, то никогда уже не сможем провернуть что-то подобное. Держитесь, это испытание не только для него, но и для нас.

Бен покачал головой.

Разумеется, Шестой понимал, что ребята действуют из лучших побуждений, но благими намерениями, как говорится… За эти четыре дня призраки почти довели до ручки его самого и можно было только гадать, как тяжело сейчас приходится брату.

***

Ваня не могла уснуть ни в ту ночь, ни в следующую.

Конечно, в словах братьев и сестры было здравое зерно. Ваня не могла не согласиться, что детоксикация организма и отказ от привычных наркотиков — процесс болезненный для всех. Что помогающая сторона всегда выглядит злодеем в глазах зависимого. Что Клаус любит быть в центре внимания и что он действительно хороший актер.

Но все эти весомые доводы разбивались о зудящее под кожей чувство, что все происходящее неправильно. Что, может быть, он действительно пытается убежать от чего-то ужасного, а сейчас все черные выходы наглухо закрыты. Вдруг его актерские данные прекрасно работали, когда он был пьян и притворялся беззаботным, а сейчас они видели настоящего Клауса.  
Она решила поговорить с братом.  
Вылезла из-под одеяла, всунула ноги в светлые мягкие тапочки и выглянула в коридор.

Тихо.

Тихо?

Последние ночи Клаус если не кричал у себя в комнате, то бессильно плакал или швырял вещи о стену, но сейчас из-за двери соседней комнаты не доносилось ни звука. Ваня дважды стукнула, но ответа не последовало.

— Клаус?

Может, он, наконец, уснул? Тогда нехорошо будет, если она его вдруг разбудит.  
Но что-то будто подталкивало ее в спину и заставляло войти, убедиться, что брат в порядке. Взглянуть хотя бы глазком. Ваня обхватила пальцами ручку и толкнула дверь.  
Она действительно надеялась, что увидит Четвертого на кровати. Свернувшегося в клубок и напряженного даже во сне, шепчущего себе что-то под нос. Она бы, возможно, поправила одеяло и ушла, решив отложить разговор до завтра, а, возможно, и навсегда, если ему действительно стало лучше, но… на кровати никого не было.  
Свет от пары уцелевших настольных ламп, а также развешанных по стенам гирлянд, выхватывал из темноты одежду на полу, разбитые компакт-диски и неразборчивые надписи на стенах. Но в комнате было пусто.  
Захотел воды и спустился на кухню? Решил послоняться по дому в тишине, чтобы развеяться? Или просто пошел в туалет?

Ваня развернулась на пороге, и взгляд остановился на запертой ванной комнате в противоположном конце коридора.

Сделала несколько шагов к двери, прежде чем смогла различить шум и заметить в темноте растекающееся из-под двери полотно воды. Сердце пропустило удар. Она кинулась к ванной так резко, что ударилась о дверь.

— Клаус! Не делай глупостей!

Схватилась похолодевшими руками за ручку, ожидая, что дверь будет заперта изнутри, но та поддалась без малейших усилий. Мягкие тапочки Вани тут же вымокли.

В ванне в одежде и без сознания лежал Клаус, так что была видна лишь его курчавая макушка. Наушники, кричащие на пределе мощности, валялись рядом на полу. А вода переливалась через округлые края ванны, ударялась о плитку, стекала по порожку. Она была везде и была розовой от крови.

— Боже! Сюда быстрее! Кто-нибудь! Зовите маму!

Она продолжала кричать, а сама была уже у ванны — пыталась подхватить брата под мышки и вытянуть из воды, пока он не ушел под поверхность с головой.

— Кто-нибудь, прошу! Быстрее!  
— Ваня, что…? — возникший на пороге Лютер побледнел.  
— Не стой же, помоги вытащить его!

Первый тряхнул головой и бросился выполнять указания Вани. В отличие от хрупкой сестры ему не составило труда вытащить брата из ванны. Сейчас он не брыкался и не кусался, а был легкой и будто безжизненной тряпкой, растекающейся по рукам. Лютер опустил его на пол рядом, куда уже села Седьмая.

— Он дышит?

Ваня нащупала слабый пульс на сонной артерии и всхлипнула с облегчением, кивнула.

— Я за мамой! — Диего сразу же исчез в глубине дома, а Эллисон, как изваяние, замерла около раковины, зажав рот руками.  
— Только держись, прошу. Держись, дурак.

Ваня убирала мокрые пряди с лица и не могла сдержать слез.

Она потеряла Пятого. Еще свежи были воспоминания о похоронах Бена. Ваня была в ужасе и совершенно не была готова проститься еще и с Четвертым. Тем более вот так. Если сегодня Клаус умрет, она никогда не простит этого ни себе, ни Эллисон.

Дрожащими пальцами она пыталась накрыть глубокие порезы вдоль предплечий, но безрезультатно. Руки, пижама, волосы — Ваня вся была перепачкана в крови брата. Залитые наушники захрипели и замолкли, а вода продолжала переливаться через округлые края ванной.

Дальнейшая ночь была соткана из обрывков жутких воспоминаний.

Клауса перенесли в медицинскую комнату. Всю ночь мама не отходила от него, а Лютер и Диего, оба, дали ему свою кровь. Отец в приказном тоне и без тени сочувствия велел Ване идти в свою комнату и привести себя в порядок, но она ушла лишь тогда, когда стало понятно, что Четвертый будет жить. Ваня уснула только на рассвете, выплакав все глаза. Эллисон нигде не было видно.

***

— Ваня?

Эллисон остановилась на пороге комнаты отдыха, не зная, можно ли ей войти. Она готова была уйти и уже развернулась, как услышала приглушенное Ванино «заходи».

— Как он?

Ваня сидела, забравшись с ногами в кресло, придвинутое к кровати Четвертого. Она обернулась на сестру и заметила, что та тоже плакала.

— Спит. Мама колет ему снотворное, потому что… Когда он приходит в себя, то начинает бредить, вырываться и проклинать нас за то, что не дали ему убить себя. Пришлось привязать его ремнями к кровати, чтобы опять себя не поранил, — Ваня обхватила себя руками и перевела взгляд на бледное лицо брата.

— Ему нужна помощь специалистов.  
— Нет, Эллисон. У него все было нормально, пока _мы_ не решили помочь.  
— Он наркоман и у него не все в порядке с головой, ты же видишь!

Ваня закусила губу. Покачала головой.

— Сегодня я была здесь, когда он засыпал и, знаешь… Я верю ему. Всему, что он говорил про призраков. Что он не может их выключить, и что они всегда рядом.  
— Ваня…  
— Он говорил с ними. Не со мной, а с кем-то другим в комнате, и еще мне показалось, что… — замялась, встала и подошла к сестре. — Мне показалось, что он говорил с Беном.  
— Господи, Ваня, это наверняка галлюцинации на почве…  
— Нет! Он же видит призраков — это сила Клауса. Но мы почему-то упрямо не верим ему. И он нашел свой способ справляться… Да, да, наркотики это ужасное решение, я знаю! Но мы отнимаем у него этот единственный способ, единственную лазейку, и надеемся, что дальше справится со всем в одиночку.

Третья помотала головой, когда Ваня уперла руки в косяки двери и преградила ей путь из комнаты.

— Что ты делаешь?  
— Отмени слух.  
— Я не могу.  
— Тогда пусти другой! Чтоб он мог…  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы он умер от передоза?!  
— Я не хочу, чтобы он умер сегодня! — Выкрикнула и бессильно опустилась на колени перед сестрой. — Пожалуйста, Эллисон. Мы совершили ошибку, которая едва не стоила Клаусу жизни. И мы должны исправить это, пока не поздно. Пожалуйста. Пока мы не потеряли еще одного брата. Ему нужна помощь, но… не ваши силы. Ему нужны мы.

Эллисон сжала губы и обернулась на спящего брата. Снова посмотрела на Ваню и кивнула. Одернула пиджак и потянула носом.

— До меня дошел слух, что Клаус сам решает, чем травить себя.

Вздрогнула, когда Ваня обняла ее со спины и прижалась лбом к основанию шеи.

— Мне представить страшно, что было бы, если бы ты не пошла к нему ночью.  
— Да. Меня саму колотит каждый раз, когда думаю об этом и…

Ваня осеклась. Отстранилась и отошла в сторону. Она обвела комнату взглядом и не сдержала улыбки. Прижала ладони к лицу.

— Что такое?  
— Бен, это ведь был ты? Ты позвал нас на помощь?

Эллисон, вслед за сестрой, так же обернулась вокруг себя и подозрительно взглянула на Ваню.

— Спасибо тебе, Бен. Спасибо!

Бен стоял у изголовья кровати и тоже улыбался.

— Спасибо тебе, Ваня. От нас обоих.


End file.
